


Prison Cell 6

by 020327



Category: Prison Break, 权恩妃/宫脇咲良
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/020327/pseuds/020327
Kudos: 3





	Prison Cell 6

大概是哭得累了，等到宫脇咲良把抱回房，好好安置在床上的时候，她已经睡过去了，脸上还挂着泪珠。

宫脇咲良靠在她身边，把那些眼泪一一拭去，目不转睛地凝望着她的睡颜。过了一会她才想起要检查一下权恩妃的身体，她矮下身分开权恩妃的双腿，被蹂躏得红肿的下体还残留着没有完全干涸的暧昧液体，宫脇咲良拿了盒湿纸巾过来细细擦干净，私密处冰凉的触感让熟睡的人不安地动弹了几下，清理好以后她就起身下了床，准备去姜惠元那里拿涂抹伤处的药膏。

来到姜惠元的卧室门外，宫脇咲良敲敲门，却没有回应，于是直接推开了门，房间里果然空无一人，一会功夫不知道姜惠元又跑到哪里去了。

一时半会是找不到人了，宫脇咲良惦记着权恩妃的伤，就直接去开了姜惠元的抽屉——里面还真是什么乱七八糟的东西都有，宫脇咲良嫌弃地拧着眉头在里面翻翻找找，好不容易才找到之前见姜惠元给权恩妃用过一次的药膏，顺手又拿了一包棉签才关上抽屉。

宫脇咲良回到房间给还睡着的权恩妃上了药，弄好以后去洗手的时候肚子抗议地叫起来，她才想起自己好像还没吃晚饭。

结果下楼去餐厅的时候跟抱着电脑往上跑的姜惠元撞了个正着。

“你去哪里了？”宫脇咲良问，又想起之前姜惠元也是不知道跑到哪里去，之后又突然出现，还对自己的去向含糊其辞。

“去处理一点小事而已。”结果姜惠元这次依然含糊其辞，随口应了一句就要绕过宫脇咲良继续上楼，然而却被宫脇咲良一把抓住了手臂：“到底什么事？”

“呃……你这是要去吃饭吧？先吃饭先吃饭，一会再说。”说着姜惠元就把宫脇咲良的手从手臂上捋下来一溜烟地跑了。

晚饭后，宫脇咲良去了姜惠元房间，姜惠元关好门之后才拧着眉头说：“今天崔叡娜突然问我权恩妃失踪是不是和我有关。”，宫脇咲良愣了一下在思考崔叡娜这个名字很耳熟，想了好久想起来是姜惠元的朋友，“然后呢？”

姜惠元自顾自说到“应该是那天我去买东西碰巧被她看到了，不过没关系，我跟她说说是给炮友买的，她没怀疑什么，只是随意问了问吧。”宫脇咲良只觉得头疼，真的只是随意问问吗？

“以后她就放你房间吧，用不用我把手铐拿来？”

“不用，我白天不在家。”，宫脇咲良随手倒了杯水喝了一口，“借你浴室用下，她睡着了。”，她放下杯子，不等姜惠元开口就进了浴室，不一会里面就响起了水声。姜惠元张张嘴想说什么，最后“切”了一声，无聊的靠在床边打游戏，浴室的水声搅得她心烦，心不在焉死了好几回。

不知过了多久，水声迟迟没有再响起来，里面的人也一直没有出来，姜惠元终于忍不住上前推门。

浴室的门并没有锁上，一推就开，空气中还有些残留的氤氲水汽跟着逸散，年轻的女 Alpha 修长白净的身躯凝立在黑色大理石的洗手台前，披散的及肩发还滴着水，宫脇咲良目光放空，正对着洗手台上的镜子面无表情地发呆。

姜惠元走过去，拿手在她眼前晃了晃：“喂喂？”

宫脇咲良微微皱眉，冷淡地瞥她一眼：“你进来干什么？”

“当然是因为你一直没动静，我怕你在浴室里摔倒撞到头晕过去了啊。”姜惠元抱着臂倚在洗手台旁边，“怎么一副呆样？难道真撞到了头？”

宫脇咲良却拧着眉头没有回答，姜惠元在心里暗叹，只得说：“别多想了，不会有事的。”

“如果……我是说如果真的被发现了怎么办呢，什么办法能让人的嘴巴永远闭上呢？”，姜惠元后背一凉，“那我们就更小心点，不被人发现就好了。”，宫脇咲良沉默下来。

姜惠元安抚地拍拍她的肩。

宫脇咲良看向她，淡粉色的薄唇几乎没有血色，眼眸中是从未有过的茫然：“你……不会觉得可怕吗？”

“你很害怕吗？”姜惠元反问。

比起害怕，也许是迷茫更多吧——短短两天的时间，她就完全背离了曾经的道路，在犯罪的歧路上越走越远，回忆这些天的所作所为时，她甚至怀疑做出这些事的自己是不是中了什么魔咒。

宫脇咲良还沉浸在纷乱的思绪中，姜惠元忽然靠过来，从侧后方将宫脇咲良圈在了双臂间，然后伸手转过宫脇咲良的脸，吻住了她。

还在失神的宫脇咲良来不及反应，就被她熟练地撬开了牙关，唇舌纠缠在了一起。

冰凉的纤细指尖抚上劲瘦的腰身，刚刚沐浴过的肌肤泛着潮湿的热气，微微粗糙的手掌抚摸过光滑的小腹，缓缓下移落在腿间。

还没能从自己居然被姜惠元强吻了这个震撼事实中回过神来的宫脇咲良身子又是一震，随即那只手就握上来，在对方轻柔地抚摸揉弄之下，腺体一点点抬起了头。

这时姜惠元也放开了她的嘴唇，轻轻舔吻她的唇角，嗓音低哑：“嗯……？你刚刚抽烟了？我都好久没有见过你抽烟了……”她手上的动作没有停下来，渐渐勃起的腺体被她握在手里，以颇富技巧的手法揉搓捋动，宫脇咲良的呼吸有些急促，脑子里一片混乱。

“你……干什么……”

“我做那些事只是为了让你开心而已。”姜惠元湿漉漉的吻落在宫脇咲良的颈间和肩头，她的另一只手则来到宫脇咲良的胸前，从下方拢住小巧的起伏，指尖或轻或重地揉捏着敏感的乳尖，“你不必想太多，都交给我来处理，你只要稍微配合一下，就像今天晚上一样。”

宫脇咲良喘息着绷紧腰腹，她有些狼狈地将双手支撑在洗脸台上，哑着嗓子沉声说：“住手。”

耳边传来姜惠元的轻笑声，她松开手后退了两步，宫脇咲良飞快地取过一旁挂着的浴袍裹在身上，难堪地拉过下摆遮住了腿间高昂着头的腺体。

“感觉好点了吗？”姜惠元抱着臂倚回了原来的位置问。

“胡闹。”宫脇咲良红着耳朵瞪她。

看她确实是恢复了精神，姜惠元也就没再问，但也没有听话地出去，笑嘻嘻地揶揄她：“要不要我帮忙帮到底？都这样了，不如干脆帮你弄出来？”

“不用。”宫脇咲良涨红了脸，语气生硬地拒绝，“你出去。”

“真的不需要吗？要知道我可不是什么人都肯碰的。”姜惠元一脸为她遗憾的表情。

宫脇咲良抿着薄唇，瞪着她的眸沉凝森寒，阴着脸一言不发。

“好好，我走我走。”见宫脇咲良一副要恼羞成怒的样子，姜惠元也不好再逗她，识趣地转身离开。

过了一阵子，宫脇咲良等到身体稍微平复下来才穿好睡袍走出去，她无视姜惠元径直走出去回到自己房间。

权恩妃正蜷缩在她的床上熟睡着，只不过看样子像是做了什么不好的梦，秀丽的眉头紧锁着，弓起的身子也僵硬地绷紧。

宫脇咲良上了床，手才碰到她的肩头，权恩妃就猛地一震，一下子睁开了眼睛，一脸的惊魂未定。

“做噩梦了吗？”宫脇咲良柔声问，伸出一只手怜惜地抚摸她的额头，那里已经起了一层薄汗。

权恩妃渐渐回过神，看到上方宫脇咲良的脸，险恶的梦境还在脑海里翻腾，她忽然就没办法再像先前那样装成冷静的样子，猛地用双手捂住脸，声音颤抖：“我求求你……你放我回去好不好？我会当什么都没发生过……我什么都不会说的，只要你肯放我回去……求你……”单薄的肩膀也随之剧烈地抖动，几乎泣不成声。

停在发顶的手顿了顿，宫脇咲良仍然沉默不语，一直等到权恩妃从崩溃的情绪中渐渐冷静，哭泣的声音也越来越轻，她才低声说：“睡吧。”

权恩妃把脸埋在手掌心里没有出声，宫脇咲良拉开她的手握在手里，然后低下头，在她湿润泛红的眼角印下一吻。

虽然宫脇咲良没有给出任何答复，但权恩妃已经快要崩溃了。

宫脇咲良侧过身，伸臂把她拥进怀里。温软娇美的身躯和往常一样散发着迷人的馨香，只  
是肩头仍然微微颤抖着，她轻轻抚摸着权恩妃的背脊，她看着权恩妃的眼睛——在她看过来以后权恩妃就垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛阻隔了探究的视线，使眼前人的神情越发晦涩不明。

“我会好好爱你的。”宫脇咲良说到。

权恩妃摇摇头，闭上眼睛一言不发。

“恩妃，我总是不知道你在想什么。”耳边，宫脇咲良仍然在语气平静地述说，“而你也从来都不肯告诉我……当然，以前的我也没有资格要求你告诉我你的想法。”

“我不可能把我每一个想法都告诉你。”权恩妃哽咽着只得再度睁开眼向她看过去，尽量让自己的语气显得柔和温顺，她不想再刺激宫脇咲良，但也不希望对方因为她的一味顺从陷入更加极端的情绪里，那样的话吃苦头的仍会是自己。

宫脇咲良凝视着她的脸：“你喜欢她吗？”

权恩妃微怔，还没来得及回答，宫脇咲良就又问：“这也没办法告诉我吗？”

“……我不知道。”

“不知道什么？是不知道能不能告诉我，还是不知道你喜不喜欢她？”

被那双眼瞳目光灼灼逼视，上次惹怒宫脇咲良的后果使她生理性的恐惧，权恩妃刚刚平复的情绪又波动起来，她发红的眼角迅速蓄满雾水，身子微微颤抖。她知道什么样的回答能取悦对方，可是她……偏偏不愿意那么做。

沉默良久，宫脇咲良盯着权恩妃的脸，纤长浓密的睫毛下的眸泪光闪闪，那双眼睛里似乎从来没有映上过她的模样，她眼底闪过一丝失落。

没有再继续追问，她收紧手臂将怀里的人拥紧，手掌抚摸着对方后脑上光滑的发丝，轻声说：“晚安。”

没关系，日子还长，她还有很多时间，只要权恩妃一直在她身边，总有一天，她会在那双眼里看到自己的倒影。


End file.
